Dark Eyes
by hueyofthefuture
Summary: This girl ,Meredith, when he chose to look, to stare or even to glare at her, she never looked away, she never even flinched She always met his gaze with equally dark,steady,logical if not a bit scary, eyes. *Takes place after The Return: Nightfall
1. Prologue

Diary,

hmm...why hello. I am Meredith Sulez. This is silly, why am I introducing myself to an in-  
animate object? And why did I just write that down? Oh right, I remember now, the whole point  
of having a diary was to have a place to 'record' your thoughts.

But this diary looks thin to me, how would I record my thoughts and experiences here?  
To be honest, I am not even thoroughly convinced that I should have one. For you see, my dear  
stack of bound paper, a friend of mine's dairy literally caused her death. Well, not exactly. But it  
definitely played a part in the series of events that led to it. I won't be going into full detail, that  
can be found in the joint diaries of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie McCullough, which I am quite certain  
will someday be another treasured memorabilia in Fell's Church. Which brings us to the reason for  
your existence: These past few days I have been wondering, what was to become of my memory  
after I am gone?After everyone reminisces about them and makes me sound like a saint in my service,  
what then?

I had never been one to seek attention, for a reason or two. That only came with being bestfriends  
with the former queen of Robert E. Lee. Though that is not something I will ever regret. Quite honestly if it  
weren't for my friends—a blue-eyed white knight, a witch, a vampire and the Queen— I'm pretty sure my  
life would have been completely uninteresting and vapid, to the point of being down right depressing.  
I love them all dearly and would do anything for them. How cliché sounding, I should probably re-write  
this entry before I die.

Hmm...I should probably just put what had happened to me during the day,as in a journal  
this entry is too long and this diary wouldn't last me a week if I carry on like this.

Cheers.

P.S.  
You can view my use of words as metaphors at your own discretion.  
Unless you're a resident of Fell's Church.

* * *

Meredith put the diary down by her bedside table and looked at it, somehow satisfied. She ran her hand through her dark hair as she mentally ran a list of things she was going to do tomorrow:

Head over to Bonnie's, visit Margaret, find a way to clear Matt's name.

After that, she sat at the edge of her bed and looked out of her window. Bonnie came over that afternoon, with the details of Elena and Matt's departure. She was already wishing for their return.

Meredith knew that Bonnie was always worried these days, she also knew that her worries were justified:strange things were always happenning in Fell's Church and some of its protectors had gone to a find a missing member of their group. But in their absence, Meredithw as determined to watch over Fell's Church and Bonnie—which would require less effort without the presence of the very real threat known as Damon Salvatore.

She did acknowledge the fact that he had saved their lives but she also acknowledged the fact that he has killed and hurt innocent people and was not the least bit contrite about it.

As she leaned back against her headboard, she found herself musing over how her resolution will be challenged upon his return. She has noticed Bonnie's newly discovered valor, and she knew there was no longer much she could do once Bonnie set her sights on Damon.

Meredith sighed, put her head on her pillow and turned off the lamp.

In the end it was all going to be Bonnie's choice, Meredith would not share her thoughts or dispense advice unless it was asked for or absolutely necessary. She grinned drolly at the ceiling, _And yet somehow there was still someone that wanted to see me cut my tongue to pieces with garden shears._


	2. Chapter 1

"Has Elena touched base yet?" Meredith asked Bonnie the next morning. They were on their way to the old boarding house, to check on Mrs. Flowers.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling she will later."

"You're the psychic."

As they pulled over Mrs. Flowers looked out from a window and they waved at her. She smiled warmly. Bonnie sighed,"I hope she likes Pastry. M" Meredith smiled at her before getting out of the car. Mrs Flowers met them at the door and gave each of them a hug. She stepped back and waved them in. "Come inside, I made drinks."

Bonnie handed her the pastries she brought.

They followed her into the house, feeling more normal and comfortable than they have been in the last two days. The evil twins were gone, for now, but so were their friends — Elena, Matt and Damon left to look for Stefan, Caroline was still crazy, and Sue and Vickie were dead.

It was quiet in Fell's Church, there were no longer any suspiciously-behaving teenagers, no more freak accidents. Though it seemed as if the town was holding its breath, sensing the change in the atmosphere. Sure there were no more incidences, the woods didn't give off an air of quiet menace anymore, but it all felt like the calm before the storm.

Bonnie could hear birds chirping beatifically outside. How long will it last this time?

Meredith nudged her gently, bringing her attention back. She followed her into the den.

"Are you all right?" Meredith asked, looking at her full-on.

"yeah, I'm fine."

Mrs Flowers appeared around the corner then, carrying a tray of familiar looking cups. "Oh, sit sit." she motioned, and they obeyed. She put the tray down on a coffee table and placed cups in front of them, she had transferred the pastry onto a plate which she put at the center of the table, finally settling herself into a chair.  
"The woods are so peaceful these days, teeming with fresh life," she glanced at the window and sighed appreciatively.  
"So, what brings you two here?"

"We firgured you would know," Bonnie teased, "we're just visiting, Mrs. Flowers."

"Oh and Mrs Flowers, I have some questions—" Meredith added, Mrs Flowers cut her off."About the clues."

"What clues?" Bonnie asked, slightly confused.

"What do you think they meant? The silver nightingale's instrument?-like, a musical instrument?" Meredith asked,as if Bonnie never said anything. She ignored that detail and tried to listen in instead.

"Yes, I would assume that it is a musical instrument."  
"hm. There's another thing, 'silver nightingale's instrument'. A silver nightingale or a silver instrument that belongs to a nightingale?"  
"It's probably the latter" Mrs Flowers said thoughtfully. After a moment she added, "Those kitsunes are quite the tricksters."  
Meredith nodded a couple of times, before launching into another question. "What about Blodwedd's ballroom?-"

"Dear, I think there are some things they are going to have to find out for themselves." Mrs Flowers wore a worried expression on her wizened features.

Bonnie watched Meredith contemplate this for a second and look away.

Bonnie engaged in small talk with Mrs Flowers, Meredith remained quiet after asking her questions.

As soon as Bonnie finished her drink Meredith got up. "We're going now Mrs Flowers." she said politely.

"All right then, take care of yourselves." The old lady got up as well and began clearing the table. Bonnie pecked her cheek before turning to leave. She could swear she heard Mrs Flowers mumble something like 'having to make big decisions soon' before she got out the door.

On their way to her house, Bonnie couldn't help but ask, "What was that about?"

Meredith glanced at her and said, "Everyone's leaving tonight, remember? They're going to the annual family reunion."

"And you're house-sitting." it wasn't the question, even her family saw Meredith as the most responsible member, responsible enough to housesit when they leave. Bonnie smiled at the idea. Looking out she noticed that they could've ran a stop sign, if one had been there."I would suggest a party but..."Bonnie folded her hands on her lap and stared at them,"everything's different now."

Meredith took one of her hands and squeezed it. "Everything's going to be fine." she said solemnly. "I promise."

They rode in silence up to Bonnie's house. As Bonnie was removing her seatbelt, Meredith suddenly blurted out,"Something was bugging me about when Mrs Flowers said 'there are some things they are going to have to find out' on their own." Bonnie looked up at her, she shrugged and said, "It's probably nothing to worry about."

Bonnie just sat there for a second, then opened the car door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she got out.

"Goodnight"

On her way home, Meredith questioned telling her the truth not before reassuring her. Bad move, she decided.

Meredith woke up to the sound of enthusiastic doorbell ringing. Remembering she was the only one home, she got up and decided to open the door. On her way there she wondered who the person at the door could probably be. Obviously, it wasn't anyone from the neighborhood, because whoever it was broke the unspoken rule of knocking before ringing the doorbell. She weighed the options in her head, a travelling salesman perhaps? maybe it was a delivery man, or a police officer who was going to ask about Matt, again.

After opening the door, her breath caught in her throat. The person in front of her was not one she could have expected.

* * *

author's note: going out of town. thought I should leave a chapter out of courtesy before I leave.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alaric!"  
Meredith stepped forward to wrap her arms around his lanky frame, he inhaled the scent of her hair. Once she stepped back, he took a look at her, taking in her disheveled hair, oversized Aerosmith shirt and dark blue leggings. He sighed then said,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you people are not supposed to look good in the morning?" He was only half-joking, even framed by wild dark hair, her olive face was glowing.

"Go sit on the couch," Meredith said."I'm gonna do some stuff." Alaric went into the living room and did as he was told. He had been in Russia finishing up his research when he received a telegram. It arrived a bit late but seemed urgent. Though after arriving in Fell's Church, he sensed that the cause for urgency was gone. But there were still scores to settle. Meredith was eighteen now, and she graduated some time ago.

She walked back into the room and all of his previous thoughts were forgotten. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, the elegant line of her neck seemed to have elongated, reminding him of Northern Russia's Bewick swans. He stared appreciatively at the smooth planes of her face. Beautiful, he thought.

She handed him a bowl of cereal and started eating out of her own. He chuckled, amused.

"How did you-"

"You're bag is still slung over your shoulder and you still smell faintly like an airplane seat."

"I just figured I'd drop by and tell you I was in town."

She smiled.

* * *

Bonnie had to knock four times before she heard someone coming to get the door. Meredith Sulez usually go it after two. Bonnie found out why when the door opened.

"Hi Bonnie!" he greeted, stepping back to let her in.

"Hi!...Alaric.," their former 'history teacher' has not changed much since she last saw him. His sandy hair was a bit longer and he looked as if he could use some sleep-other than that,exactly the same. Bonnie fidgeted with the strap of her bag."uhm...where's Meredith?" she finally asked.

"Uhm. She's in the kitchen." He smiled, Bonnie was reminded of the time she had the biggest crush on him. "How are you? What's been happening around Fell's Church?"

"I'm good, when did you get back?" she asked, instead of answering his question- trying to remember what time it was when she left the house.

"This morning, I flew in from Russia."

So...it was right around lunch time, he's been here all morning and he's yet to be updated with the recent happenings in Fell's Church. Hmm.....

Before she could think of reasons, Meredith's dark head poked out of the kitchen entrance.

"I'm in here, Bonnie."

Bonnie started to walk over but turned before going into the kitchen.

"A lot has happened in Fell's Church" she said mysteriously. She disappeared into the kitchen with Alaric's "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

Meredith continued washing dishes after Bonnie sat on the counter.

"So..." she started in a teasing tone. Meredith looked up with her no expression expression.

"He picked a pretty good time to come back to Fell's Church," she continued, "I mean, your maid is on holiday and your family is away." Meredith almost dropped a plate. For the first time in a long time, she seemed to have been caught off guard.

"Oh, Bonnie." her dark eyes went wide as the idea set in.

"Relax" Bonnie giggled," I was just teasing!" she watched Meredith's dark eyes fill with humor at the silliness of the thought. She finished towel-drying plates and effortlessly put it back in the cupboard. The citrus scent of dishwashing liquid was replaced by that of meat, cheese and herbs.

"Is that lasagna?"

"Yes, can you get it for me, it's in the oven"

Bonnie hopped off the counter. She grabbed some mittens and took it out, it looked delectable.

"He definitely picked a good time to arrive." she said, inhaling. The smell made her mouth water. "wait a minute, if you two haven't had lunch yet, whose dishes were you washing?"

"I'm guessing they're from last night." Meredith got fresh plates set them on the table. " I don't remember seeing them, I went straight to bed. Not like I got much sleep, scratching noises kept me awake for a good hour."

Bonnie took three forks out of a drawer."scratching noises?"

"Yes. It was probably just a dog that escaped the pound or something."

Her lips pulled down at the corners. She'd seen the dogs in action, but it wasn't really _their_ fault. She walked over to Meredith and rested her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "People still aren't over the whole Katherine incident are they?"

Meredith tilted her head so it was lightly over hers, she felt her cheek against her hair.

"Nope. Weaklings won't last a day in our shoes." Bonnie smiled as warmth spread through her. Meredith, without question and beyond doubt-one of the bravest people she knew, has just inducted her to the group. She was part of the plural now more than ever.

"Is that lasagna?" Alaric walked into the kitchen, lured by the irresistable smell of Meredith's cooking.

* * *

A/N: will make chapter longer tomorrow. A bit busy right now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

They all sat around an old patio table after lunch, soaking in the Sun. Meredith remembered something she had meant to ask Alaric that morning. She turned towards him, noticing the subtle changes since this morning: he looked more relaxed, he leaned back on his chair with ease, the lines on his forehead and the circles under his eyes seemed to have faded.

"Hey, Alaric?"

"hmm?" Both he and Bonnie opened their eyes and faced her.

"How much do you know about nine-tailed foxes?"

"Not much, I've heard about them once or twice." he sat up straight on his chair, staring at the hedges thoughtfully."Mostly it was about how some people have encountered them in their human form."

Meredith sat up in her own seat, so did Bonnie.

"Does this have anything to do with what;s happened in Fell's Church?" he asked, noticing their sudden interest. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something; Meredith cut her off."How about you tell us what you know then we'll tell you what we know?" she stared intently at hims as she said this. At the corner of her eye, she could see Bonnie casting her a curious glance. Alaric squared his shoulders and matched Meredith's gaze.

"Well, supposedly, not all of them actually have nine tails, they get them as they get older."

"like badges of honor?" she asked, internally wincing at the memory of the nightmarish tree men.

"Possibly. They were classified as either: The good kind, which sereved Inari; or the bad kind, malicious beings, that tricked people and possesed young women."

"We definitely encountered the second" Bonnie commented.

"What were their...abilities?"

"They can can into human form as they reach a certain age, they can possess people, manifest themselves in dreams, fly, make illusions so vivid it'd be hard to tell them apart from reality. Some liken them to vampires,incubi or succubi."

"Is that all?" Meredith asked quietly.

"All that I know of; they sometimes live in houses abandoned by people." Alaric leaned back against his chair."And that concludes today's lecture."

As if on cue, Bonnie's cellphone rang. She looked at the screen then turned to Meredith."It's Elena."

She held her hand out for the phone, Bonnie handed it to her and started talking to Alaric.  
"Elena."

"Meredith?"

"yep, where are you guys?"

"I'm not sure, Matt said we're still somewhere in Virginia. Damon's leading us to places where he feels faint traces of power. We have a feeling they left some to protect or possibly hide the pieces of the fox ring. I don't thinks it's gonna be that easy."

"Okay, in that case, you might want to check abandoned houses and the like. We came over to Mrs Flowers' yesterday. She thinks that the 'Silver nightingale's instrument' is probably a musical instrument."

"Yeah, we thought that too, you know, because of the nightingale thing."

"Mm-hm. We just figured, it would seem too obvious, those kitsunes are supposed to be tricksters."

"Well, don't forget, I was holding them by the tail..so they might not be as tricky about it."

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Elena-"

"yes?"

"The only thing that you need to be thinking about right now is getting Stefan back." she heard a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, Meredith."

"I'm gonna give the phone back to Bonnie now, take care." She placed the phone back into Bonnie outstreched hand. There's a reason why Elena didn't say goodbye to her in person. Why she only spent the smallest amount of time in asking whether she should take Matt with them while searching for Stefan. Elena was in distress about something, Meredith knew as much. The thing was, Elena didn't want her in on it. 'She had clearly wanted to make the decision by herself. I'm not questioning her judgement, so long as it doesn't involve-The closing of slender fingers around her hand snapped Meredith our of her thoughts. It brought her back to the sunny afternoon, the warmth of Alarics hand and the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Bye Elena. We'll see you soon." she heard wistfullness in Bonnie's voice.

They all sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Bonnie spoke again."Do you mind if I sleep over here tonight?" She thought of a lot of reasons behind Bonnie's request.

"Sure, why not." Alaric shifted in his seat.

* * *

The day had turned to night and Meredith was taking sheets out of cabinet for Alaric.

"You don't think he would mind to much do you? After all, it's just for one night." Bonnie said with a smile. She was standing by the door, running a brush through her red hair, her brown eyes glittered mischevously.

"Oh, Bonnie" was all Meredith said before leaving the room and going down the stairs.

When she walked into the living room, Alaric was toying with something in his hands. Whatever it was got furiously shoved into his pocket as Meredith approached.

"Here are the blankets, if you need more they're in the cabinet by the stairs." she handed them over , his hands lingered over hers.

"Meredith.." he looked into her eyes fevently,"..good night." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Alaric." she said with a parting smile. She heard him take a deep breath before she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Bonnie woke up, feeling sick. The cold night air suddenly felt humid. It wasn't hot, just...moist, thick, heavy. Hazy memories tried to race to her brain but were overwhelmed by the fear and hysteria rising in her chest. Quickly, she turned to Meredith's still and quiet form. She gulped down the bad taste at the back of her throat, took deep breaths, she still couldn't shake off the terrifying feeling. She sat up straight, flung her hand onto Meredith's shoulder and shook her,"Meredith, Meredith wake up!"

The dark eyes flew open as Meredith bolted upright and she put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie could hear the worry in her usually quiet voice, "What is it Bonnie?"

When she spoke, her voice was so thick she felt as if she was choking at the words. "Something's wrong." Tears had begun forming in her eyes.

Something _**was **wrong, because a second later they heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a loud thud. Bonnie began to cry as Meredith ran to her closet and pulled out a baseball bat._

_"Stay here." she ordered, "call the police." Meredith made her way out of the room and Bonnie tried to dial 911 but her hands were shaking so violently she couldn't get a single digit right. She ran out of the room to try and catch up with Meredith, who was already halfway down the stairs. Bonnie managed to get close enough to Meredith but they both froze when they could see what was happening in the living room._

_A big animal was all over Alaric, his neck wedged between its teeth. Somehow he was able to choke out a barely audible plea, "Run."_

_Bonnie watched as Meredith charged at the animal. She struck it hard enough that it rolled off Alaric but it landed preternaturally back on its two feet. The animal stood._

"Aah, Meredith, we meet again." It was more of a growl than speech really. Bonnie knew she heard it before. **It was Tyler. **

"You're not gonna leave this time." Saliva rolled down his mouth as he began walking towards Meredith.

Bonnie screamed and her eyes rolled towards the back of her head.

* * *

Tyler heard the scream and set his eyes on Bonnie

"Well, how about a ménage à trois?"


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**A/N:Is anyone still reading this? Should I even continue? *sigh***

The moment Tyler stopped talking, Meredith ran towards him, bat at full swing. She aimed for his neck, sure he would duck which would give her the chance to hit him on the head.

He did as expected but only whimpered slightly as the bat connected with his skull.

"You know, minus the element of surprise, that doesn't hurt much." he snickered.

Meredith did a second's scan of the room, looking for for anything sharp or pointed that was made of silver. When her eyes returned to where Tyler was, he was gone.

Except he wasn't, something tackled her from behind; made her let go of the bat by its sheer impact and had her facedown on the floor. A meaty claw turned her on her back. Her sudden proximity to the fireplace made the right side of her body begin to sweat, but it also meant that there were pokers within her reach. Tyler put an arm across her neck as she struggled to dislodge one from its stand. She was getting lightheaded as the poker finally budged.

Meredith swung it with all the force left inside of her, not really caring which part of him it would hit, so long as it would get him off of her. She heard a grunt and felt a slight decrease of pressure on her neck. A furry hand closed around her wrist and broke it. Her body wanted to scream in pain and protest, but she didn't. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was inflicting damage.

With her free hand she clawed at his face, he simply threw his head back and laughed

"Feisty, always so feisty!" drool oozed from his mouth and landed on her shirt.

Her senses long for air and she was beginning to lose conciousness.

She was already half-unconcious when she felt a sharp, burning pain on her gut.

Meredith was jolted back into awareness by both the pain and the fact that Tyler's arm has completely abandoned her neck, as he was busy ripping her shirt.

She would have permitted a scream then, but all that came out was a gasp.

Meredith's eyes wandered to her right, the fire was still burning in the pit, being the sole source of light in the infinitely dark night. At the corner of her eye she saw Bonnie sprawled by the foot of the stairs. She slowly turned her head the other direction and saw Alaric's body by the window. She knew it was just his body. He was gone. And soon enough she would be too.

She cast her gaze outside the window at the stars. The stars were faint against the gloom. And the darkness, she could see the darkness, approaching, taking the place of the light

_"What are you waiting for? Get in here already." She whispered._


	6. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Some disturbing mental images.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore was baffled, the werewolf was young and inexperienced— evident by its recklessness and reliance on sheer strength—alone but it was foolish enough to keep fighting back. In its audacity, it even had the nerve to run away. Damon was tempted to run after it and break its nuzzle to teach it a lesson.

The sobbing of the redhead turned his attention from the werewolf's fleeing figure to the broken humans. One was dead, it was the hunter who had once tried to shoot him with wooden bullets—Alaric; the other one was dying, Damon had to do a double take as he approached the broken female, it was scary Meredith. There seemed to be something stuck in her torso. As he walked closer he saw the macabre creation that he was now sure had something to do with the twins.

**Planted** on Meredith's torso _was_ some kind of tree stump, jutting out from strategically ripped skin were some of the roots; solid, wooden and tinted deep crimson. It was some kind of tree, growing in her, getting nourishment from her blood, some kind of vampire tree.

"Help her," the woman-child pleaded,"help her please.." the brown eyes were so scared and terrified but in the depths were glimmers of determinatiom to persuade him to help her friend.

Damon weighed the situation in his head. He knew the remedy to this, but he was not keen on the idea of dispensing it. Meredith's death could possibly cause Elena to come back to Fell's Church and delay her quest of finding Stefan, in fact, she could abandon that quest completely and leave the task to him.

Elena would not be put at risk; at any point that he fails to protect his brother, he could punish himself accordingly; Even if all else fails he would still have the consolation of having Elena all to himself—she loved him enough to be capable of moving on with him, Damon knew as much.

But the woman-child, Bonnie, was pleading—begging him even, to do this one thing. Something he was sure she had never done before. She was taking a big risk asking someone like him of something like this. The possibilities of what he could demand in return were endless. He could demand that she live out her worst nightmare every day of her life for his sheer amusement if he chose to, and she would be bound by her word to comply.

Damon had to make a decision, and he had to make it quickly, he could see and feel the life slipping away from the bloody heap on the floor. He crouched by it, he was not the only one who needed to make a decision. He took a deep breath and began gathering power to try and reach the thoughts of the nealy-lifeless Meredith. He could not remember the last time he fed and it didn't help in the slightest that she had grown so weak, her responses were very faint.

"Meredith."  
"hmm?"  
"It's me, Damon."  
"mm-hmm."  
"I see you've ran out of vervain?"  
"So tired."  
"Meredith, listen to me." Damon waited for a response and proceeded when he didn't get one,"I'm sitting by your almost corpse and Bonnie is alone in the room with me."  
Her response grew stronger, more confident "You wouldn't hurt her."  
She had reacted exactly the way he needed her to."of course not, how could I hurt such a soft, delicate, desirable little thing..."  
"What do you want Damon?"  
"I simple need you to make a decision," a beat passed, "**_live or die_**."  
"Are you really going to be so cruel and make _me_ decide?"  
"Of course I am."  
"I'm exhausted, I've had more than my fair share of the twisted things life has to offer, Alaric's dead. I think I could use a vacation."  
"What about your family?"  
her thoughts grew quiet,"they'll manage."  
"Fell's Church?"  
"It shouldn't take you too long to find Stefan and continue watching it's back."  
"Bonnie and Elena?"  
"They'll manage too, they've got you." He got the feeling he was getting the last few words out of her.  
"You don't really believe that do you? Tyler was sent by the twins, you were obviously the target—" he wasn't completely sure of this but it was a hand he had to put into play,"and there is inevitably something that the twins wish to accomplish that they can't while you're around. Are you really going to abandon everyone when they need you most?"

* * *

Bonnie was holding her breath, some time ago Damon crouched by Meredith and closed his eyes, she wasn't sure how long ago it was, could've been minutes, could have been seconds. All she knew was that it was silent, very silent all she could hear was the fire crackling , Merediths faint breathing and a sickening gurgling sound. The silence was deafening and threatened to drive her mad.


End file.
